A Verdict on A Fairy
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: Gray's normal day turns into something more complicated when he enters the guild. He discovers that Natsu's clueless nature might just have made him involved in something that can't be fixed with simple regret or remorse. Everything about Natsu was loud and clear. He needed help. And not just any help. He needed a LOT of help. Warning: Shounen AI/Yaoi, Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** _A Verdict on a Fairy_

**Rated: **T

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Beta Reader:**_ Gothpandaotaku_

**Warning:**_ Shounen Ai, Yaoi (Sexual themes), Language_

**Author Note:**

I know I have been gone like… forever, but please excuse me. Several unfortunate events were getting in the way and I know that I have to update like… all of my stories, but again. I apologize, I have been really busy.

_About this story:_ It's a three/two-Shot. So don't worry fellows, it won't take long until it's finished. Until then, enjoy? And tell me if there were any conflicts.

**_There comes a moment in my life, that I scream alone to myself-In the shower-that In fact, I do own Fairy Tail. So screw it! I own Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**O**.o.**O** A **V**e**r**d**i**c**t** o**n** a **F**a**i**r**y** **O**.o.**O**

**By Flame-Belt**

* * *

Lucy was shooting off glares at him and Natsu knew it, Happy knew it, the whole guild knew it, so if she thinks that she was extremely subtle about it, then she must be outrageously wrong.

"Happy, which one do you think we should choose?"

"I don't know, Natsu. Maybe that one since it's close by?"

"Nope. It doesn't pay so well."

"Aye… well, how about that one? It's the closest to a lake where we can go fishing afterwards. It has been a while since last time I fished in a rich place."

"Err… Happy, this doesn't pay well too. What the hell? It looks like it has Piranhas… I don't want to lose you, you know."

"God! You are unbelievable! When will you ever take me to a decent place, Natsu?! You idiot!"

"What…? Happy, just choose, after that I promise we will go to somewhere nice."

"… W-Well… if you say so…"

At this point, an angry vein popped up in Lucy's forehead, and no one could pretend they didn't see the deep red gleam in her honey eyes.

"SEARCH SERIOUSLY FOR A FREAKING JOB YOU COWARDS!"

Natsu released an exasperated sigh. Once upon a time, on a rather cloudy and wistful day, Lucy was kicked out of her apartment by the bitch landlord for several plausible reasons. First of all, she couldn't pay the rent for four months in a row due to Natsu's destructive power when on missions, thus, not getting paid but being fined by the council of magic. Incredibly, massively, fined. Let's see, four prominent hotels, several local restaurants, and a city's library.

**Total fining fees equals 125,999,999.65 Jewels, in addition, pulling away Lucy's practice license, temporarily for being suspected as a major conspirator against Magnolia's safety. **

That's not even extreme considering the connections that Makarov had to practically pull off before the fining fee was reduced, putting in account possible collateral damage that wizards are deemed to go through if accomplishing high ranked tasks. Subsequently, Makarov wasn't ACTUALLY going to pay from his OWN pocket, and eventually, he reaped it from his cherished followers ones (Mainly Natsu and Lucy because they were the only ones on that task).

Second, Natsu and Happy were a terrible nuisance for the other neighbors who live in the same apartment complex, hence, the kicking out. Not only was the landlord lady a kind-hearted woman, but also an extremely enduring one. She tolerated the rent's procrastination, the annoyingly loud guests that Lucy always has, and rubbing the dirt off of Lucy's most terribly dirty mission-clothes.

It was the last straw, so she kicked her out until she pays a **three**-month rent in advance. Just to make things complicated, like Lucy's credibility for accomplishing tasks and missions being pulled away is not enough.

The blonde girl cried heatedly inward as she looked at Natsu 'who was trying to help' having stupid conversations with his own cat-which is most probably diagnosed with developed fish-neurosis-and contemplate which was the most suitable for their too picky asses.

To sum up, Lucy was fucked if the one trying to 'help' is Natsu.

"A-Alright… I will search for-"

"NATSU!" Lucy intervened, "I swear if I don't get my money for the rent, I will call Horologium, put you inside of him and THROW YOU IN THE DEEPEST OCEAN! HAPPY INCLUDED!"

Natsu and Happy were frozen. Eh, Lucy can be slightly more intimidating than Erza when someone seemed to be asking for it.

"That's so mean, what did I ever do?!" Happy flailed his arms around in a protesting manner.

"I will tell you what you did do! You continue your ridiculous Aye-ing whenever Natsu is all stupidly enthusiastic about going in the process of something that will only bring us even-MORE-problems you good for nothing damned cat!"

Happy hid behind Natsu when he noticed Lucy's dark intentions of breaking his wings.

"So annoying, stop your bitching, we will get you your oh-so-important rent money."

"YOU BETTER! AND STOP THIS STUPID ARROGANCE, IT DOESN'T SUIT YOU ASSHOLE!"

Levy, nervously smiled, then took Lucy away from Natsu and Happy to chill inside because if she stood any longer, she might get a severe heart attack.

Natsu Dragneel sighed long and heavily. Without even looking or investigating with Happy, he reached out, snatched a poster and left the guild with Happy sitting above his pink hair.

"Natsu, you know that we have to go by train, right?"

"Ugh. Of course I know."

"Then why did you pick it?"

"All of the good stuff is only out of town and we all know it. If I want to solve Lucy's problem, then I want to do less missions for more Jewels."

"Hmm. Suit yourself."

* * *

In the Train station, Natsu was informed that the town, he wants to go to is out of their tracking system. He can still reach a certain place which is close enough, then the rest is by a ship. The joy, two transportation methods at a time. Good thing he didn't have lunch.

"One ticket to Oberkorn."

After going through an annoying procedure, he sat with Happy waiting for the train to get prepared. Somehow, Natsu wasn't feeling that well. And going on a mission seemed not the right thing to do.

"Natsu, isn't that… Gray?"

Natsu slightly frowned, then looked ahead to find Gray among the people getting off the train and getting their luggage. Speaking of which, Gray has already gone on a mission four days ago claiming that he needed vacation and possible entertainment, so there. He didn't look more refreshed, considering he didn't have his coat and-thanks to god-in his black baggy pants.

"Graaaaaay! We are over here! GRAY!" Happy called the boy who immediately noticed both members of his guild.

"Happy, why are you calling that naked bastardy bastard?"

"Maybe he could help. The mission you are going for looks so creepy."

"I don't need Help! Especially not from him!"

"Good afternoon guys."

Natsu stopped talking as he sees his highness radiating friendly aura. Normally when Gray greets Natsu, it is more like:

**_What's up? I heard you got intelligence examination last week, how are you doing? _**

**_Holy shit, have you always been this ugly, or have you done something new today? Oh wait, it's the nose I think. How are you doing?_**

**_Hey Turkey head, where is the rest of your family? Oh, right, you don't have one. How are you doing?_**

**_I have never seen a shittier day than the day I see your face in the morning. How are you doing? _**

On various scales and levels, _Good afternoon guys_, seemed to be completely an absence of Gray's character. Gray liked to use several methods to get Natsu overly… motivated to start the day off. And this unbelievable change of behavior got Natsu to think that this might be not Earthland Gray. Maybe a real expert in disguise spy or even an impersonating mutant.

"What's up? You are thinking too much, I can see smoke coming out of your head."

Natsu thought about it again. Okay, wait. He was getting confused.

"Are you… on drugs or…? You sure you are feeling alright?" Natsu narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Gray shook his head and rolled his eyes, putting the luggage down. "Never been better. Excellent vacation, wonderful food and most importantly, N. O. Gray-sama. The chicks there were so kind to strip me of any goddamn honorific term. You should go chill there sometime."

"… Sure." So the universe is having a vast change, so what? Gray actually enjoyed doing something and bragging about it, and being extra-talkative because usually it is no words for you Natsu but my glare.

"Going somewhere?"

"Unlike you, I have a crisis at hand."

"For the love of your non-existent mother, tell me something new. What is it this time?"

Someday… someday Natsu was going to tell Gray Fullbuster that he is a major Jackass and bury him somewhere deep.

"Lucy got her credibility of practicing magic pulled away, the landlord kicked her out of the apartment and she is being a major pain in the ass and the ears."

"Oh wait, I heard about it from the Tavern's owner. The hotels and Library incident? You guys are seriously, in deep shit. Everyone is pissed about that."

"Then why do you look so happy?"

"Because for the first time, I am not involved, wonderful feeling."

Natsu grunted. He figured nothing would change Gray's creepy mood whatever happened, so he dropped it.

"Gray, Can you go with us? I don't want to take care of Natsu on the train alone…" Happy pleaded.

Gray laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry Happy, but I can't. I am not in the mood for babysitting right now. Wanna go rest in my bed."

Natsu finally had it. "DISAPPEAR YOU ASSHOLE! WHO IS BABYSITTING?! DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ECSTATIC ASS?!"

"Later Happy." Gray patted the disappointed Exceed's blue head and took his luggage, practically jogging to the exit of the train station. "See you later Natsu!"

* * *

Makarov Dreyar sucked. Did anyone hear that before? Anyone? Nope, but he sucked. Honestly, Gray should have been resting and drowning in his bed's mattress instead of what? **Reporting**. Gray didn't DO reporting, especially when it comes down to any of the missions that he has successfully accomplished. Makarov has been drinking a lot of beer lately, that's why it's getting to his head.

Three months ago, when the council of magic arrested frantically (and temporarily) more Fairy Tail wizards for causing damage to more properties, Makarov has invented this—this nonsense, not useful, and suspicious thing called, reporting of mission. Completely not the most rational action to do. Back then, he used not to give a rat's ass about the council and just go with the flow of his followers, but-woah-there IS a lot of change right now.

That change was **phenomenal** to say the least.

Gray remembers when reporting usually included only s-class wizards, and that's for the extreme importance and danger of their missions, however, this has been, so far, the most outrageous thing to do after every tiny little errand. (Makarov thinks that he is teaching his people a lesson).

Gray thinks it's time to quit being in Fairy Tail. Seriously, it's gone too far, and he needs his bed.

His thoughts were disconnected when he heard some whimpering in the guild and he resisted the urge to gloat because Lucy was having a tough time.

"Hey Mirajane."

The big beautiful sapphire eyes blinked at him. Mirajane wore her usual innocent smile while pouring drinks for several thirsty Fairy Tail members, and Gray, for a minute, forgot that he is tired, and that he had to do this stupid report thing. Mirajane is… perfect magic.

"Oh… Gray you startled me. If I knew that you would be back today, I would've prepared your special food or something—I am so sorry, but I-"

"Hey, hey. Slow down, will you? This stomach is so full I can puke just thinking bout food. Not saying that train's food is better than yours or anything."

She smiled bashfully at him and nodded while hinting for him to come closer and sit down.

He moved to the bar and took a seat, dropping his luggage carelessly on the floor and gratefully taking the glass of tropical juice from her.

"I can see the signs, but I gotta ask, how was your holiday?"

He drank in one go, then released a sigh of satisfaction. "Natsu wasn't there, can't you already tell how my holiday was?"

She chuckled.

"Everything is pretty awesome except that I have to do this shitty reporting thing—oh sorry, excuse my language."

"It's okay, I know the majority is not comfortable with Master's new rule, but he can't take anymore damage, we are practically broke."

"Yeah, the sorry excuse of a council keeps getting bigger feeding on us. Why don't they find another extremely rewarding practice other than using this guild as the pretext of their phenomenal growth?"

"… Because you keep destroying things, it's simple, Gray."

"Really? What happened to the collateral damage scenario? What's changed recently?"

"… You are destroying more things, Gray."

"Gah, my life as a Fairy Tail member is coming to an end."

Mirajane snapped her fingers on the boy's her head playfully, then went to serve the other mages. "Master is sitting in the garden, you can go report to him now."

"Gosh, where is Gildarts when you need him?"

"Gray." Mirajane glared warningly before she smiles again at Alzack's daughter who kept bouncing on the counter playing behind Charle.

Gray paid for the drinks and took his luggage to report.

It has been the **longest** moments.

And not so enjoyable due to the fact that he had to sit there and write everything that has happened to his mission—and if he wanted to keep a diary, he'd give Makarov the heads up, but certainly, it wasn't his thing. Nevertheless, Makarov was patient and didn't kick Gray from the highest window in the guild.

* * *

The next day was… Unquestionably, not what Gray expected in his very active imagination. First, it was normal. Everything was cool, birds chirping to wake him up from deep slumber and all that shit. He groaned and took his alarm absent-minded, throwing it towards the window where the flock of birds shrieked and flew away.

He really should have bought the magical shield over the house, even if it meant that he should spend like, his whole lifetime savings. It was reasonable if it will spare him the ugly suffering each day. His hands ran on his face, where they lingered a bit over his eyes. He was having a heck of a bad time trying to crack them open, so when it didn't work, he sat, then walked towards the bathroom and immediately under the shower.

Typical morning. Nothing special.

With the towel around his waist, he went to his room, eye opening—finally, and grabbed the nearest clean change of clothes his hands could reach and threw them on.

Walking into his kitchen in a V-neck black shirt and dark blue jeans, he stood in front of the fridge with bare-feet, deciding if he should put his health in jeopardy or go eat breakfast made by sweet tentative Mirajane.

Yeah, it sounded like a good plan. (Eating Mirajane's food).

He slammed the fridge shut after he took three eggs and the milk carton. A rather big drinking glass was placed on the counter with eggs being cracked inside, milk following shortly.

"Goddammit, I hate myself."

Two seconds passed, then he gulped the contents of the glass down. He scrunched his nose from the taste, then took his keys and depended on Mirajane to serve him breakfast.

Ok, so the walk from home to the guild, was very nice. Cool weather, calm atmosphere.

"Hey Gray! Take this, and have a good day."

One of the merchants threw an apple towards the clueless youth who proved to have good reflexes.

"Stop this shit man. One day it's gonna take out my eyeballs, what would you do then?"

The man laughed loudly with some of his workers, then waved his hands. "Do your best so that won't happen."

"Whatever, thanks man. See you later." Gray shook his head and moved forward.

"Gray-san, catch! Catch!"

"What the-?!"

"Gray-chii! In coming~!"

"Fuck!"

"Onii-chan! This is from mamma, take it!"

"Gray!"

"Gray!"

"Gray!"

* * *

After punching some heads and cursing some more, Gray was walking with a bag full of all sorts of vegetables and fruits, totally for free.

When he stopped to take a breath and wipe some sweat, he was already twenty meters away from the guild. And that was when the bizarreness kicked in.

Christina-the ship-of blue Pegasus was graciously there.

Erza was standing and talking with Lyon, with his… two mentally challenged followers.

_So Strange._

* * *

"Gray, showing up finally?"

Gray kept the skeptical look on his face while holding the giant bag of vegetables with fruits and standing by Mirajane's bar counter. No one actually-Including his sick brother-paid him any attention. Everyone was indulged in speaking and whispering and overall, the guild sounded different that day, so much that his kick to the entrance door, didn't have the usual impact. Instead of being frowned upon, he was completely overlooked.

"Oh hey, hey I got you a little present."

Gray handed Mirajane the full bag. The girl's face was a mix of bafflement and amazement.

"I missed this amazing bag when you ran to your holiday." The smile on Mirajane was from ear to ear.

"You can count on me. And uh—just make me some breakfast."

"Alright."

Gray sat down on a chair, realizing the incredible movement in and out of the guild.

"Ok, so, what the fuck is going on in here?" He finally let curiosity take control of his tongue.

Mirajane placed the bag in the back then hurried to complete everyone's order of a meal or a snack. He couldn't miss the sudden twist of mood with her, so he waited until she sighed and faced him hesitantly.

"I am afraid I have bad news."

"Yeah, I figured that much, what's wrong?"

"Well… I really don't know where to start—everything is just loud and bad and-"

"Woah, calm down." Gray immediately stood from his seat and went over the counter to soothe the girl's quivering figure, "Calm down, and just tell me what happened, and how can I help?"

She calmed a bit. "Last night, Natsu returned from a mission, and suddenly… I don't know what happened, he was laughing and bragging about the money he got when he just…"

Gray stiffened, already having an idea where this was going due to the serious jobs Natsu or any other Fairy Tail member took. It was impossible to accomplish high rank missions without something, something-

"He instantly fell-boom-you know? Out of nowhere. When he woke up, he was fine, but… something was off, and we tried calling Porlyusica-Sensei, but she's out of town."

"Is it… serious? Or did Natsu just break his ugly nose again?"

Mirajane rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Master is keeping him in one of the second floor rooms and called for help from some friends…"

"Let me guess. Blue Pegasus, and Lyon?"

"Yeah, Hibiki-san is in charge."

So to get this straight, there was an entire campaign helping, and the problem was still there? Moreover, why the fuck did his entire being stop functioning for a few seconds?

"So he's on the second floor?"

"Yeah, Lucy and others are up there."

"Hmm." Gray thought about it, "Okay, give me my breakfast, and we'll see what happens."

"You are not going to see him?"

"Nope." Gray sat again on the stool, and sighed, "From the promising scene, the problem will be solved without my help. I will take a look at the idiot later."

Eventually, Mirajane shrugged, then prepared the boy's breakfast in silence. Truth to be told, Gray did have some chores to do, plus, all of Fairy Tail and the others are helping so he wasn't feeling like accomplishing anything extra for Natsu who he thinks is… undisputedly the biggest moron of the century.

* * *

"Natsu you moron! Tell me what you did or I will force it out of you!"

"Never! If I told you, you will get real mad and-"

"You brat! I am already that mad! Can't you just tell us the truth?!"

"I… I didn't do anything, alright?! This thing came out of nowhere!"

"You think I believe that?!"

"Jii-chan, think what you want, I don't have anything to say."

"Graaah!"

Makarov roared and got out of Natsu's room, fuming, and furious. Makarov has always been great when it came to investigating, however, today, the result was failure.

"We have to find out what happened to him! This is clearly not a normal phenomena. Where the hell is Porlyusica?"

Lucy's deep caramel eyes shown disappointment. "She's out of town. Even Hibiki-San can't trace her anymore."

"I am doing my best fellows. This is clearly not your day." The deep, strong voice of the blonde Blue Pegasus member, sounded like an alarm to Makarov's ears.

"Keep trying. In the mean time, we need all the possible solutions that we can think of. Lucy, stay with Natsu until I get a clue on the brat's problem. Hmm, something's missing…" Makarov scratched his chin furiously, then looked around, "Where is Gray? Yesterday he came reporting to me about his mission, he can't be on another one that fast."

"I didn't see him today." Lucy responded, "Maybe he's still downstairs."

"At a time like this… Tell me when he's there, maybe he knows something."

"Ok Jii-chan."

* * *

Gray wasn't a lottery man. No. But it seemed that Fiore was letting its streets be tarnished by countless of its promoters. The temptation is ugly, that is all he can say.

"Gray. Long time no see."

The black haired ice user groaned because his perfect time for himself was robbed.

"Hello Lyon. How can I help you?"

Lyon scoffed and shook his head disapprovingly. "That is what you do with your free time? I thought you were better than this."

"Woah, don't suddenly appear in my life and tell me what to do. Back off."

"I am not going to spoil this for you, but I hope you'd listen to me when I say that we can use all the help we can get."

Gray looked at his brother, trying to show concern. "It's Natsu, isn't it?"

"Yes, and despite the fact that you are one of his close companions, you still didn't show your face to him when he is in need."

"Natsu isn't in need. I doubt it's something serious."

"Gray, Natsu's life is in danger."

Gray's blue eyes released a white gleam, then glared at the boy. "How do you know all of this?"

"It is what I can guess after what I saw. I know you Gray. You are trying to create a fake atmosphere to persuade yourself that everything is fine when you know it is most definitely not."

"**Don't** speak like you know everything alright?"

"It is the truth. Or else you wouldn't be fooling around-"

"-Shut up, Lyon, it's not like he's dying, he has been through worse-"

"-See? My exact point. Keep telling yourself that when you are very aware that it's the opposite."

"Fuck, just shut up!"

Gray's outburst wasn't expected by Lyon, who felt victorious. It is true that Lyon wasn't always with Gray, but from the short amount of time they had been living together, the boy memorized Gray's reactions by heart. He knew that something like this would set Gray off and have the boy building a place where he can be at ease.

"What the fuck do you expect when I see a damn expedition out there, elected just for his case, huh? Just accept it and go with the flow? I was and am scared shitless right now, alright? Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Gray throws the useless cards, papers and bags from his hands angrily, then put his hands on his waist, trying to breathe. It was shortly before Gray huffs for long, and Lyon sighs heavily.

"If you are that scared, then at least help."

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Gray said, giving up in front of his older brother, but standing with a lion's pride.

"We don't know. We kind of hope that he will tell _someone_. But it's clear that it's some type of an ancient magic."

"Why wouldn't he tell anyone about it?"

"I was hoping that you or any of your friends get to the bottom of it, but so far, you are refusing to help, and no one actually got anything useful from him."

Gray rubbed his black hair furiously and released a low growl, clearly showing that it's not the best way to spend his day. With Lyon's talk and the seriousness of the issue, he felt like he was facing a huge storm.

"Dammit, let's go." He finally breathed.

"Good."

"Don't touch me."

"Alright, no touching."

* * *

He groaned as soon as he climbed to the second floor. Something about that floor always makes him feel like he doesn't belong, even though it was the same guild. Maybe because of the cockiness the upper floor members possessed, or it could be something else, he wasn't so sure. On his way to see Natsu's condition, he has been told that Makarov only allows members of the same guild to see Natsu as well as Hibiki Lates.

Basically, Makarov sensed that it was dangerous enough for someone else other than the guild's boundaries to know of this still-undefined magic. However, from the looks of it, Gray got a hint that Makarov has a basic idea about what is wrong with Natsu, and usually, Makarov Dreyar is accurate. Gray could only think that Natsu got cursed for being so ugly or something.

He saw Lucy, greeted her, and then it felt serious, from the girl's unusual solemn demeanor.

"Why is everybody so damn gloomy today?"

"What can I say? Natsu is a person full of surprises." Lucy wanted to cheer up, but the smile couldn't appear.

The Ice magic user sighed before he opens the large wooden door. There was a 'creek' before the boy stepped in a spacious room. It didn't look like an infirmary with white walls and tools. Brown, beige and turquoise was on the wall, the carpeted floor and the soft curtains. In the middle of the room, the curtain partition separated any outsider from directly looking at the individual inside, whose silhouette could be seen from behind.

It was faint, but he could see it. The shadow was sitting on what looked like a bed, legs extended, and back straight. A light breeze entered the room from the opened windows which supplied the room with its need of natural lights. It was neat and comfortable, definitely not like anything he has seen on the ground floor, which of full of chaos and endless chatter with objects constantly breaking.

So **unlike** Natsu.

"Absolutely the nicest place to die. Switch places?"

Silence came to greet Gray before he heard a faint groan. "Disappear now Gray, I am not in the mood for fighting."

"Without a further notice, I would like to barge in your little sanctuary."

With a full scowl on Gray's face, he slid the curtains to discover the one thing that turned his morning upside down.

Floral white sheets showed significant contrast to the imperial biscuit-tan skin on long legs, sliding up until the middle of the hips, while the messy Amaranth pink thatch of hair touched the matching colored eyebrows. Frizzled weary green eyes stared with complete resentment and a tiny friction of exhaustion. Around the surrendered frame of the damaged party, a bright yellow glow kept on beaming, in addition weird shaped symbols stamped over the hips, the neck, and the legs, each with different color. Natsu's body was covered only in once piece of clothing which was an over-sized pure white long sleeve shirt.

It was an understatement to say it was a lot to take in. Because Gray has closed the curtain, but forgot to close his mouth. He kept reminding himself that it was important to recall that mantra he used to teach himself over the years of witnessing Natsu in all shapes and forms.

_Natsu is the ugliest creature he has ever seen. _

It doesn't matter if his appearance always gave the girls that squealing lump in the throats. It doesn't matter if they thought of his pink hair as the cutest thing they can see, or that he looks innocent yet scary and superior to human beings at times. It just doesn't matter, because Gray knew how to protect himself with statements he kept on squishing in his very reasonable head.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

There was **wistfulness** clouding the tone of Natsu, however, Gray found himself speechless because for the first time, Natsu could read his exact same thoughts.

"What the fuck… has happened?"

A snort. "You talk like it's my fault."

"OF COURSE it's your fault, or how the hell did you end up like that?" Gray finally could swallow back his surprise because Natsu's picture caught him, without fail, off guard.

"If you are here to patronize me, then you might as well leave."

"Hey Jerk, I just gave up my lottery cards, and I was winning. Give me some credit because I even thought of checking up on you."

"Lottery cards? That's new. Why don't you just go back to your holiday and make us all feel happy?"

"I thought you said you don't want to fight."

"I. Don't."

"Well then stop acting like you want to."

"Then stop acting like an asshole yourself."

"Natsu."

"Gray."

"Fuck you."

"Go die in a little hole full of shit, and never show me your face again."

"Woah Woah-wait a minute." Gray barely kept his fists from beating Natsu to death, "Why are you so snappy? It's not like I am standing in this very room to check on your non-existent grandmother, alright? I am generously paying attention to you, so be a little nicer than this."

Natsu sighed. "If I can use magic right now, I could've ended your life in a heartbeat."

"Nonsense, we both know you can't do that, so…" Gray moved and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs, "Kindly, tell me your tale."

"I am not telling you anything." Natsu narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Thanks for your visit, but I didn't really want to see you right now."

"What's this all about, huh? You are keeping what happened with you a fucking war-secret, thus, making it difficult for anyone to help you. Be a little sensible for what people are trying to do for you."

"Is this Jii-chan's way of making me magically talk? It's not working." Natsu kept looking at the opened windows with a complete distant face.

Ah yes, stubbornness?

"At least tell us how are you feeling? Like, what's hurting?"

"I told you before, DON'T TREAT ME LIKE AN IDIOT!" Natsu threw a cushion which clashed with Gray's face.

Gray was perfectly thrown off by this 'cute' attacking way. It fueled anger, but he kept telling himself that It wasn't worth getting all worked up for. He had to know what's on Natsu's mind. So after removing the cushion, Gray cleared his throat, and forced himself to be patient.

"I am not treating you like an idiot. I just want to know what happened, and what you are so scared of."

"I am NOT scared."

"No you are right. You are not scared, you are freaking out."

"Shut up!"

"I can see it in your eyes, they are practically **horrified**." The space between Gray and Natsu at this point was marginal as the black haired man slammed his hand on the bed's backing to psychologically trap Natsu, who seemed to have a hard time to process what was happening. Terror-stricken green eyes smashed against cold, wrathful blue ones.

"…"

"You say don't treat me like an idiot, don't treat me like an idiot, don't patronize me and all that… when I should be saying the same thing to you." Voice very deprived of sympathy, dripping venom, carried on, "Natsu, don't. Don't treat me, like an idiot. Don't think for even a second that I will not notice how terrified you are. Either you tell us what's going on so we can help you, or you can keep this silence and see where it gets you."

Yes it was a fact that Natsu and Gray kept going for each other's heads since like, kindergarten, but awkwardly, it's the same reason Gray can understand Natsu so well like he was his own family. Everything about Natsu was loud and clear. He needed help. And not just any help. He needed a lot of help.

"Get **AWAY** from me!" Natsu pushed Gray's hard chest to the back, so that his personal bubble will be reformed. Unfortunately, it only managed to budge Gray a few centimeters.

"Ready to talk?"

"It's not easy, ok? You'll just be like your usual obnoxious self and gloat at everything that I-"

"Enough yapping and more explaining please."

"I…"

Gray's eyes looked a lot more interested when Natsu looked like he has given up for some extent, and tried to patiently wait for the coming valuable information.

"I… I…"

It was coming, yes it was. So he had to be patient, and open his ears, in case Natsu broke before he says anything.

Their eyes locked and as much as Natsu wanted to escape, he couldn't. Not when Gray was exposing him with his eyes. Thick tension filled up the room, and Natsu still couldn't process the words.

"NATSU!"

The door was slammed, revealing an angry Makarov Dreyar who looked like he could kill.

"J-Jii… chan…"

"… YOU BRAT!"

Gray was drowned with confusion. Back then, he didn't know what Natsu got himself into or the seriousness of his doing. How this whole thing changed from the perspective of the situation.

Just for information… it wasn't necessarily the best change.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** Until next time?


	2. Fairy Chedan

**Story Title:** _A Verdict on a Fairy_

**Rated: **T

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Beta Reader:**_ Gothpandaotaku_

**Warning:**_ Shounen Ai, Yaoi (Advanced Sexual themes), Language, Violence? (Obviously, I'm writing this, what do you expect?) _

**Author Note:**

I think it's time for me to Realize that my Author Notes are like a deja vu for all of you. It's usually where I apologize for being such a shitty asshole, for not updating for so long, and for being such a busy-and-lazy bum. HA! You all knew it didn't you?!

Alright, something new. Guys, sorry, this story will be going longer than I've initially thought. Maybe slightly more than three chapters. Please don't hate me. Anyways, this story is one of the less canon stories I have. Lets see... How many Canon stories do I have?! Magnolia's shounen Ai... Hmmm... Nothing in the boy... Wild training grounds... and-

SCREW IT! HECK! I Have more than I've initially thought... BUT ANYWAYS. I don't think any of the characters will be acting out of the norm. They won't be out of character is what I believe, but if you saw otherwise, don't hesitate to warn me because I want this story to be genuinely good for all of you. Ok?

Now. I will stop talking.

* * *

**O**.o.**O** A **V**e**r**d**i**c**t** o**n** a **F**a**i**r**y** **O**.o.**O**

**"**Fairy Chedan**"**

**By Flame-Belt**

* * *

Silence filled up the eastern-style room. In addition to the teal that marked up the armchairs, or the warm brown that graced the wooden floor, there was a lantern placed where the window's breeze blew, going through the small openings of the lantern, thus, creating faint musical noise.

It was definitely what Natsu hated big time. Silence wasn't his thing, but words betrayed him because he wasn't in the position to talk. The only thing he heard was that damn lantern and Jii-chan's raging breath like he was about to cut through his flesh alive. Despite the fact that Natsu was absolutely fatigued by the weird thing he got himself into, he was a fan of cheerful atmospheres and less faces looking at him as if he was the new discovery of the century.

X791 Can and will bring more wonders, and he wasn't the only one.

He liked it more when everyone looked at him with confidence, admiration, awe. But those looks were not active today, unfortunately.

… To tell the truth, the only customary look he ever received today, was the look of his rival. The same demeaning, annoying, and challenging look. It hasn't changed at all, and he wondered if Gray had the right to maintain that look, and if their relationship was solely based on rivalry, because that'd be awesome.

He didn't need Gray of all the people walking on Earthland to shove him a 'You-are-dying' look. He had plenty of those today. Well, not necessarily dying, but almost going to (He's not solid about anything anymore). Even Lucy forgot the whole ordeal about her license as a magician being pulled away in favor of grieving over Natsu's case, and it wasn't the best feeling of the month to see that sad look taking over Lucy's honey eyes.

"You brat…"

Natsu felt a bubble of hidden anger burn through the surface of his agonized skin.

Jii-chan could be a pain sometimes, his temper issues could rival Natsu's, or god forbids it is even worse. The old man was in a critical senile age anyways. His imagination couldn't get wild and there was no room in his not-very-healthy heart for nightmares like this one.

Natsu calls them adventures. Jii-chan sees it in a different negative way. Well, hey, sorry he was a young man with a full life ahead of him and not on the verge of the seventies or even more. He still has long ways to go, and Makarov's failure to understand that was beyond him.

"Jii-chan…"

It almost sounded like a silent plea for the old geezer to understand his situation more.

"Natsu. How foolish your actions can get? Do you want me to die at an earlier age?! Why can't you just stay away out of the most threatening troubles?!"

Who are you fooling old man? You were gonna die anyways.

Natsu sighed heavily, no one in the room understanding anything. During that intense atmosphere, a voice started the explanation of Natsu's dilemma.

"Natsu Dragneel. On the 16 of this month, you went on a quest, starting from Oberkorn going to Starlight. Obviously, you finished, but you heard a rumor and decided to track the origins. Am I right?"

He looked slightly up, and he'd recognized the voice by instinct. He nodded once, regretfully, then looked down at his intertwined fingers on his lap as he sat on the bed.

"You shouldn't have followed your impulses. You shall suffer quite enough before a solution reveals itself."

Makarov gritted his teeth, almost exploding as the voice continued.

"Makarov Dreyar, rokudaime. My own person, shodaime and co-founder of this guild. Precht, or in another name _Hades_, nidaime and traitor… The world believed there were no one else involved, but you saw otherwise, didn't you?"

He struggled. "I didn't intentionally do so. I thought it was only a senseless rumor."

"Natsu Dragneel. You are convicted with the biggest crime any Fairy Tail member could ever commit against their own guild, and I pray for your safety. Tinzon, another guild master who lasted only for a short time, was very well-known for his excess amount of hatred and never ending egotism. The deadly poisonous combination for loyal members, I wish that you are well-prepared to fight through your severe mistake."

The one time Mavis Vermillion said those words, Natsu came to realize that he was in deep shit. It hadn't all sunk in before the shodaime drowned him with the reality of his position.

Apparently, Gray was tired of being an outcast to the whole situation.

"All of us are gathered here to figure the truth out. And we really want to know what he did."

Lucy nodded, agreeing with Gray and Erza crossed her arms over her chest in a thoughtful manner. Hibiki Lates was paying attention as well (even if he can't see or hear the spirit), but keeping his archive active to note the changes happening to Natsu's body, and try to find some way of curing it.

Lyon clenched his fists and stared up, not being able to see the shadow or spirit they talked to, and being extra annoyed by the fact because he couldn't be part of whatever was going on. He waited for them to be over with it; at least he could knock out the truth from Gray as soon as it happens.

"Your guild teammate has invaded the sacred sanctuary of Tinzon's graveyard. And I believe… Re-opened the Master's tomb. From now on, Natsu Dragneel, you are under a Fairy Chedan. A punishment, and a Verdict, with the only one to witness it and that is dead, unforgiving Tinzon."

* * *

Lyon was bewildered while Hibiki stood anticipating, waiting, for Natsu to reveal the event that caused him so much damage on a quest.

"I heard a rumor that Oberkorn had a tomb for one of the ancient Fairy Tail masters. At first, I knew well enough that it couldn't be true since Master Mavis is based on tenroujima, and Hades was killed by Zeref."

"Then why did you pursue it?" Hibiki questioned.

"…" Natsu breathed in a moment of realization, "Something about a treasure was mentioned. So Happy and I decided to do a little bit of investigation since we've almost lost everything in the last trial with the Magic Council-"

"-Yeah, you guys made such a show. It was all over the news." The blue Pegasus member nodded, making more sense of the line of events.

"Yeah… The rumor mentioned that the treasure was buried somewhere in a certain backyard with Tinzon who was, apparently, the Fairy Tail guild master at some point…" Natsu rubbed his forehead in frustration, "I started digging with Happy for it, we found it. But… we also found out that…"

He shook his head in a tired manner. _How could this be?_

"**The whole backyard, about twenty acres, was Tinzon's grave**."

Makarov face's color was rapidly disappearing upon hearing Natsu's statement along with the people in the room. "What…? The whole Twenty acres?!"

"**Yes.** It was the first time I hear about Tinzon. All the things I know contradicted with the existence of another Fairy Tail guild master. Jii-chan never told us about it, how was I supposed to know it was true?"

"Go on. So? You dug the big shot bastard's grave, and this is supposedly a punishment?" Gray was lost as well.

"The rumor mentioned something about a curse causing a death sentence if the grave is to be reopened. I have five days to be exact if that was true. The 'big shot' didn't like his 'big shot' grave of twenty acres being sabotaged which is…"

He sighed, trailing off and seeing the biggest catastrophe he'd ever caused.

"Contrary to all of you might think, Masters of Fairy Tail aren't exactly **forgiving** when their own members play with their graveyards. If I were to die, I would also want to protect my pride, even if it was against my sons and daughters. Natsu, your chances of surviving are pretty non-existent."

Makarov finished off and got out of the room, obviously irritated, followed by his grandson, Lucy, and Erza, who wanted him to calm down and think of something because he was the only expert in that department now.

Meanwhile, Natsu didn't notice his hands and his being slightly shaken by Jii-chan's words. He knew that it was dangerous enough, but for the old man not to believe in a survival chance, or even empty hopes, was destructive to Natsu's soul.

"You did it for her, didn't you?"

He looked up to Gray's inquiring-annoyed look, and remained silent. Hibiki and Lyon were still trying to take the shock while Happy stayed glued to Natsu's side.

"Aye… Natsu was only thinking of Lucy. We caused her so much trouble and misfortune this month… we were only trying to help."

"Why didn't you stop him-Oh wait, stupid question." Gray sighed.

"It could've been better if you came like I asked!" Happy wailed.

"Oh, shut up."

"NATSU IS GOING TO DIE!"

"Shut up I said!"

Lyon couldn't just believe what was happening, and sighed, "This is nonsense. I'm gonna go inform Toby and Yuka about the situation, maybe I'll be able to have a smarter conversation."

"You mean bumpface and meathead? Yeah, good luck."

"Ugh. Can't wait for the day you lose your VOICE like that stupid mermaid!" The older brother gave his little one a hateful look then stormed out of the room.

Well, what do you know? That's how brothers should be. He sighed, looking at Gray who seemed to be enjoying the moment of reunion as if Natsu wasn't about to die because of a lunatic who loved his own grave land so damn much.

Luckily, a voice of wisdom was in the room. "So we know of the situation, I think we should go for a solution."

Gray looked at the blue Pegasus member and almost scoffed. "Didn't you hear our Master just two minutes ago? The guy's dead. Start looking for his favorite food and serve it, that's the best solution. He'll die happy, I can promise you that."

He kept his frustration roar hidden inside of him cause he was supposed to play victim.

"I've got a question for you."

The Ice-wizard nodded. "Shoot. Don't be so shy, you are on the verge of death."

"Do you gain your life energy from mauling me over and criticizing my existence?"

"You have doubts about it?!" Gray sounded like a phony with that shocked expression.

"**No.** It was a rhetorical question you **ass**hole."

"Guys guys guys… Now is not the time for this adversarial relationship to emerge and develop into something even _uglier_. Gray, I will meet you outside. We need you with the planning division after you're done with your very diplomatic discussions."

Shutting off the archive, Hibiki went outside the room along with Lyon.

Natsu simply avoided having to interact with Gray further. He looked down on his exposed legs and his hands at the markings that almost swallowed the features of his body with what seems like exhaustion. For a minute, he thought that his place wasn't exactly the bed, but going out to the public against Makarov's wishes was the one thing that stopped him from doing the deed.

Seriously? A member that commits the biggest crime against their own guild?! Having the honor to be punished by a_ former-fucking-unknown _guild Master?

The old man has enough on his plate. Fairy Tail was already getting reamed out by the magic council, Fiore, and the whole of Magnolia upon it's fairly new revival since seven years of being completely inactive and now—for being suddenly active and _destructive_. If the word spreads about this one of a kind subject, Fairy Tail could and would face many difficulties and sooner or later, people are going to question the benefit of having this guild around.

Especially the Magic Council.

Natsu hadn't left the room for this sole reason. He could go down, but not with his guild with him. Thinking about it was another headache, but those markings and symbols stamped all over his body were beginning to irk him and cause slight consternation.

He flinched feeling something heavy on his shoulder. Looking up, he found Gray's firm hand there, and the boy looking down on him with his natural annoyed self.

"Master probably ate some bad eggs this morning. Don't mind what he says, he's just pissed off."

He kept his shock to himself. Was the other trying to be compassionate?

With a blank tone, he answered Gray's masked concern, "He's got the right to… you know, get mad."

"Yeah, but I feel the racket he's causing is unnecessary. If I were in your place, I would also like to discover that accursed treasure, and then we both would've ended up as sinners towards the guild, which is completely absurd if you think about it." Gray patted the shoulder and pulled his hands away, "You should be proud, the things you do are always… eh, unique in their own stupid way."

"I'm flattered, but If you're **trying** to make me feel better, then it's not working."

"I never said I was trying to." The Ice-wizard looked genuinely surprised and offended, "You really are an idiot. Anyways, try to stick around until the guys and I find a way out for you."

"… Can't be positive about that."

"You said you've five days at least."

"Yeah, but who knows what shit is stored for me in those?! Do you see my body? It's like a freaking map; no one would want to look at it again!"

"Honey, no one wanted to look at it in the first place-"

Natsu took out one of the bed's posts and shoved Gray with it, scaring the boy out of his pants.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"GET OUT YOU INSENSITIVE DICK!"

"GOD YOU SHOULD JUST DIE NOW AND DO US GOOD!"

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!"

"YOU BET I DO!"

In a flash, there was a heavy fist on Gray's head that sunk on the floor unconscious.

"How foolish of you both. You should be acting like best friends, showing the exuberance of youth towards each other, not banging heads! If you weren't sick, Natsu, I would've given you a fat retribution as well."

Erza scarlet dragged Gray out by the collar of his shirt and Natsu remained on the bed, frozen.

He thanked God he didn't pass out (or piss on himself) from the horror when Erza looked down on him with the gleam of mischief.

* * *

Gray stood in the guild's hall, waiting for the racket to end, which happened after Master was showing himself to the members.

"Listen very well." Makarov ordered, "One of our family is in trouble, and this is a **colossal** trouble. In fact, the Magic Council and anyone of the sort would **torpedo** us, if the current condition is to be exposed to anybody outside of our guild and allies loop. Don't you dare leak this out. This will be my first order."

He could tell that the guild members were showing concern, but they all understood the Master. Not all of the members were aware of Natsu's dilemma, they were, however, conscious about the unusual silence and peace in the guild.

Gray didn't find it annoying one bit. He wondered why would anybody miss Natsu's loud and inane voice.

"Second. For those of you who are aware, you'll be divided into groups to look for any clues or helpful information that will lead us to any resolution."

Just. Great.

"Gray Fullbuster. You'll be joining Lyon Vastia and Hibiki Lates. I don't care who will be the leader of your group, I don't care where you go, I don't care about what plan you'll follow, I just need to see results."

He looked at Lyon from the corner of his eyes, and found the asshole shaking his head in obvious exasperation—reason being, he was ogling at Juvia hoping that _fate_ would bring them together. He's so unsatisfied? Like Gray even wanted to be in his petulant presence.

"Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, and Juvia Lockser. Follow the same instructions."

_What the hell?_ Why wasn't he in the same team as Erza?!

"Laki Olietta, Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar. You will be joining with each other as well. The rest of you all, stand by. Until this issue is solved, no one is allowed to respond to the mission board. We could need or use you at any given or critical second. That being said, all the assigned groups shall begin the investigation as of this moment."

* * *

The sorry asshole and excuse of an older brother (it pained Gray to admit it sometimes) kept sending sorrowful stares to the district underneath like a kicked puppy. God helps Gray if he could make it to the rest of the day without throwing Lyon's fucking arrogant ass off of Christina.

The Blue Pegasus junior airship was a simplified version of the original ship, but either way, Gray couldn't complain. Basically, it was even when it came to crossing distances remarkably fast. He was sort of thankful that he ended up there instead of a traditional train with a moron who dares to snore in front of his very right eyes.

Trains were sometimes a pain.

"Any idea where should we go first?"

He and His brother shrugged at the question coming from the Blue Pegasus member. It was a very vital question, yet nobody knew how to answer.

"Why don't we assign a leader first?" Lyon threw the sentence, enjoying the breeze way too much.

"Oh, that… I don't really care." Hibiki let himself gently outside, "Anyone would do fine."

"I don't care too, but hey, I know I'm the suitable one for it."

Gray almost developed a new look on his face due to the dipshit's false claim. "Objection. There was no nomination and why would I want to work under you?!"

"And why would I work under **you**?!"

"Don't take my sentence you lazy bum." Seriously, Lyon can be irritating sometimes.

About fifteen minutes were wasted on arguments (and then fights) about who was the best fit for the leader position. It all came to halt when Hibiki suggested Rock-Paper-Scissors between the two of them only. They had objected and decided to include Hibiki in the gamble, only to have him winning fair and square.

"Eh… guys I… don't really-"

"It's settled, you'll be the captain, I just hate Lyon's guts."

Another twenty minutes of misery went on and on before he realized that he had a comrade to save and he wasn't supposed to be wasting time.

"I thought of this at the beginning. Sometimes solutions can be right under our noses. From what I can see, merchants these days have a cure or a magic spell for anything we need. Why don't we look there?"

Gray thought in minutes before answering, "You mean visit the market?"

"Yeah. If luck was on our side, we could find anything useful."

Lyon interjected. "However you think, half of the market is made out of phonies… not talking about the basic tools, but potions or spells… if the merchant isn't a licensed magician then probably it is a fake."

Gray for once, agreed. "I would say I have to relate. Last time I tried going to the market to get a potion to enhance Erza's cake was… well, no one wants to hear what happened."

"Toby needed a new hair since he got suddenly a low self-esteem—I decided I wanted to help only to have him bald for half a year." Lyon explained miserably, "I suffered loneliness for quite some time."

"Jenny-san wanted to control her fiery passion for men. She was finally sick of jumping them, so I went with Ren and Eve to the market, and instead of jumping men she went forty pounds heavier… God, it was a disaster, she hid from the journalists for a while." Hibiki sobbed mentally. It was a tragedy.

"No kidding?" At Gray's request, Hibiki sighed, a sign that he wasn't kidding, "Too bad I wasn't around to witness this."

Gray was drowned in their sorrowful atmosphere, and decided that he wasn't a big fan of it. Maybe it's the age gap thing. "Alright, we've all just decided that we aren't fans of local markets, what's next?"

"I'm still rooting for a visit. You never know, we could find basically anything." The member of Trimens proposed strongly.

"Time is of the essence now, so if that's the case, then a closer quick look would do fine."

Gray didn't know how Hibiki or Lyon were thinking, however, he detested the magicians Local market. The idea of a 'sham' never left his mind when the market topic is brought up. Nevertheless, because they knew nothing about Natsu's 'punishment', they were forced to start from scratch and it vexed him to no end.

At least Master should've pointed out anything. Was the old man determined on abandoning Natsu or **what**?

All trains of thoughts halted in his mind because of the unpleasant buzz in the crowded area. Almost instantly he could feel himself sighing in frustration as he heard the most insane things of all times while the fools continued exhibiting and marketing for their newest-strangest creations.

"I think this is the one."

Gray spared Lyon a glance, then looked again at the shop he pointed at with a grim expression. Frankly, all shops looked similar to each other to the point he believed they might as well be fake altogether.

"Anyone would do just fine."

Hibiki shrugged, "We will not move a step until we try. C'mon."

The aura of the shop wasn't what he liked the most. He could smell a reek of something not necessarily pleasant. Since he was too immersed in criticizing the place with his eyes, the others got ahead of him, and he was left to watch the man they were talking to.

Didn't like him one bet.

He had a girl on his side, an assistant or so it seemed. He didn't know because she was displaying a major turn off for customers in the shape of one heck of a _scowl._ Gray knew right then that probably the merchant didn't pay her well, or there is some sort of a dispute going on.

"Oniisan-tachi, what curse exactly are we talking about?"

Gray grimaced. The cloak the ass-head was wearing gave him the perfect look of pseudo, the hair and forehead not visible because of the wrapped piece of clothing on top, plus he had the most hateful brownish eyes of all times.

"That, we can't tell you. But we want you to think on a bigger scale. Any sort of punishment curse, witches curse, Identity change, old magic and dark magic… we want to basically see the special things you have around here." Lyon explained a little bit careful to not tell more than needed.

"Oh… Oniisan-tachi, I think you are extremely fortunate. However, special items demands for special price. How bad do you want it?"

Man, there goes the scam. It was practically the beginning of falling into a very well-planned trap. And excuse his constant doubt of merchants. It came developed across the years.

"how much do you want, Ojii-san?"

"All of you are guild members, am I right? For someone with your skill and power, Oniisan-tachi will pay slightly more than average clients."

YEAH right.

"We have in mind from twenty thousand Jewels to five hundred thousand. Anything more, we'll have to refuse."

Well, technically Lyon, put a price on Natsu's life, but luckily Gray understood why there was a limit. Anything more, and the man would assume that he discovered a fucking gold mine.

"Oniisan-tachi, please don't make a fool out of me. That's basically not even marginally useful, if you-"

"-**Oyaji**."

His silence was practically broke after he so coldly called the man out. Gray Fullbuster wasn't a man made for negotiations as far as his tolerance can go. He could see Hibiki and Lyon, very bewildered that he decided to step in, but a little suspicious.

Before he even realize what he was going through with, his knuckles clashed with merchant's jaw, and his knee delved deeper into his stomach, erupting shouts of pain and trains of curses. However, he didn't care.

"GRAY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Gray brushed off Lyon's shout and Hibiki's shocked golden eyes. When he was on the other side of the counter, he twisted the man's arms around his back, and held him in place, as blood trickled from his nose.

"You know? I wonder… Ojou-chan right there, is your daughter, right?"

"**You**… insolent bastard! Do you have any id-"

"-So I'm correct? Excellent. Now…" Gray pushed further on the man's arm, as he felt a slight tingle in his knuckles, "**If you don't want her to be fatherless, you will start talking**."

* * *

The three of them walked outside the shop with mixed thoughts and emotions. When the piece of shit started spilling out the stupid secrets of his one-of-a-kind shop, Gray kind of got disgusted with himself that he allowed his knuckles to get tainted by the moron's face. He didn't deserve it. He deserved to be entirely perished.

"Gray! Wait, you asshole!" Lyon called, obviously not happy with the way Gray dealt with the merchant earlier, "That was plain low! You threatened the man-"

"**Just wait right there you filthy scum**!"

Lyon and Hibki instantly looked back, to find the girl from earlier putting on a dangerous face. Her shoulders quacked from anger, her glistening brown eyes were gems lit on fire, and her black hair was floating in the slight breezy air.

Taking determined steps, she headed towards their direction, and before Hibiki released a flirt, she used all of her strength to slap Gray, so harshly and vengefully.

"…"

Both of his group members were too stunned to say a word, whereas he, stood silent, her hand already making a marking on his face.

"**Filthy scum**! How dare you do that to my father?! Do you think that just because you're capable, you can act as savages? **SCUM**!" Even more, her spit was on his face, and he had already closed his eyes to not let the saliva enter anywhere.

He could feel Lyon's move, so he stopped the boy with his arm. The older brother never have felt that shorthanded while Hibiki didn't comment on anything.

Both of them were convinced that Gray's method from earlier was terrible. It is not just right to go threatening people around, it wasn't anywhere near chivalry or honesty.

… And if it was a man, they could've taken a course of an action (even if Gray was mistaken), but the problem lies in the gender. It was a female, and neither Hibiki nor Lyon (or even Gray) would land their hands on a female.

Gray slowly inhaled and opened his eyes to stare at the girl who had tears on the edge of her glare, and he must admit, she got some guts.

"I wonder what a girl like you is doing, following a shameful father around. Aren't you tired of deceiving people and taking their money as a prize? Someone just like him will probably give you the worst."

"You…" She sneered, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW?!"

"I know well-enough that you hate this occupation. Leave him, or he'll take away your identity. A friend of mine is in great danger, and that same danger is important to my soul more than you or even your piece of crap of a father will ever be."

"... YOU!"

"Move out of the way, _pathetic_."

* * *

Unforgivable.

No. No. No. No!

Juvia Lockser stood petrified as she saw that… that _bitch _land a slap on Gray-Sama's holy face. First, she thought that her head was getting way too many ideas and that someone should wake her up, but when Gray-sama spoke with that… that warm soothing voice, she knew that she wasn't dreaming.

Gray-sama.

_How dare she?!_ How dare she use that hand and EVEN more so, how dare she say 'Scum'?!

Juvia was in purified rage. Before she realizes it herself, she was holding that bitch's arm because the sorry excuse of a girl was thinking about—how **low**! She was thinking about hitting her Gray-sama again!

"**If you wish to lose your life today, you will try opening that mouth of yours once more.**"

It was a direct threat made by Juvia.

Even though everybody should be practically on her side, Erza-san strangled her so bad that she wanted to scream on top of her lungs. NO BODY does that to Gray-sama in front of her very right eyes and get away with it!

"**Juvia**, stand back. Everybody, let's go."

Juvia was happy that Gray-sama gave her an order, but she didn't know if she was happy to let that woman go, but she did.

After all, it was Gray-sama.

Rushing to him, she handed him a napkin to clean his face, which he accepted silently, and it was enough for Juvia.

_It was more than enough._

* * *

Man, he was so lost. Seeing all the other groups was something out of the norm.

What happened to separate-and-proud?

"Erza… what are you doing in the market?!"

The red haired girl stared at him for a while, then shrugged looking at Levy. "Same thing you are doing…"

"And Lucy?!"

"Ah… Like Erza just said." The blonde chuckled nervously, "I can't believe we bumped into you guys. I think we are all thinking of the same thing."

Laki and Laxus were neutral. Laxus was more annoyed than relieved to see the others clutter together, but it was time that he made his presence known.

"We followed Jii-chan's plan perfectly well."

"**Huh**?!"

Gray could practically feel them all gaping at the statement thrown by Laxus.

"His choice of groups was based on one informative member. He wanted and _knew_ that we will all meet at some point, however, he couldn't risk anyone seeing us all on the starting phase. It would've attracted unwanted attention."

Erza nodded. "I figured so. I can see that he's taking every precaution so that no one finds out there is something strange with the sudden group movement."

"Nobody will actually pay much attention if we're mixed with people in the market. It was what he planned all along. He wanted us to move together, But why is the question." Laxus showed uncharacteristic frustration.

Gray took a look at Hibiki, Laki, Levy. Immediately identified as 'Informative' members. They probably didn't realize it themselves.

"Anyways, let's speak somewhere quiet."

They followed the grandson wordlessly.

* * *

When the others were in the middle of heated discussions, Gray stood quietly on Christina as it continued floating in the air. He leaned on the airship and followed the track of birds brawling with each other, and immediately, that stupid looking bird, reminded him of Natsu.

"Your hand is bleeding, idiot."

Lyon stood next to him with some gauze bandage, as Gray stared perplexed at his hand. When did it ever…?

"Let me see."

Lyon took Gray's wrist without even asking, and shook his head, "You shouldn't have hit that man so harsh, what were you trying to do? Getting handicapped?"

"Oyaji-san wasn't going to give up some meaningless negotiations unless he saw some power."

"Last time I checked, it wasn't your ideal way of taking care of things. What's wrong with you?"

Indeed. That was a crucial question. But he won't say that he regretted his actions. Something in him just twisted in painful knots around the corners of his chest. He took his bloody hand back from Lyon and remained silent.

"I know you're worried about Natsu. We all are. However, I want you to visualize what he would do if he saw you acting this way."

Probably Natsu would've burned him to ashes if he did see him.

"It's so crazy." Gray huffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Gray. This will be solved. We'll do it together. Have faith in your friends."

"…"

"Show me that hand again."

"Go away, it's nothing."

"**Show me that hand**."

Gray finally understood the power of an eight years older brother and almost slapped himself when the other took liberty of treating his wounded hand.

_Just wait, Natsu._

* * *

**A/N:**

To be Continued.

Love,

Flame-Belt

* * *

**For all of my reviewers: **

**Baked Soap **

_"Omg, what happened to Natsu?! I wonder what is causing Natsu to act like that. Hmm... Looking forward to the next update."_

I won't blaming you for asking this question since almost all readers wondered about the same , deaaaaar, thank you so much for your interest in the story, and I only wish it stays 'interesting' even afterwards. Thank you for the lovely entry, it's very nice.

**EllieGymGirl2 **

_"I only just got around to reading this.. (I re-read all of your other stories, gosh they are so good, I'm sorry.) But this chapter is so good and I am excited to read more."_

Oh my dear beloved princess. I really am happy you like the stories I write, I mean no one re-reads any story unless they really liked it, and for that I feel like I HAVE to bow to your awesomeness. I'm very glad you find them entertaining.

This story… well, I hope you will like it as well, and sorry for updating so damn late.

**MULTICOLOREDSOUL **

_"This is quite interesting! update as soon as you can! :)"_

Multicoloredsoul-san! Omg! Omg! Omg! I can't believe that I haven't replied to any of your entries with me. I am a damn fool, I must be. Please forgive me! I just want to say that you are REALLY, truthfully, and amazingly, amazing!

Thank you so much for following pretty much the newest generation of my stories and also for reviewing them. I find your activity with me really amazing, and I don't know what got you to like anything I write, but I want you to know that I really appreciate it. I LOVE YOU! Hehe, don't mind my love confession, if you found anything that you hate, or there were any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me!

Enjoy this chapter!

**Anonymous Reviewer: Guest **

_"Oh my God, I can't wait for chapter one is frigging 't disappear for too long,I really wanna know what happens."_

So sorry, I did it. I disappeared, but please have mercy! I have had a lot on my plate lately, but I hope you do enjoy the chapter. And thank you for following!

**blackhatred **

_"Oh natsu, what did you do."_

Indeed haha. Don't ever get bored from reading these idiotic stories I always write?! I can't believe you are reading this one too! I am currently typing on my keyboard with a stupid look on my face, so don't mind me…

Anyways, I hope you have a good time with this one as well… see if it could be more stupid. Love you always!

**Anonymous Reviewer: Guest **

_"Natsu's in trouble!"_

Indeed he is. Hehe, thanks for reading! And I know I just made his life difficult, but don't hate me!

**AsDarknessSpreads **

_"… That was actually happy speaking in the start? Not Gray's son, or something?  
Plus... Gray is suddenly fangirling over Mira? Noooo! *Removes Mira grin the counter and takes her place* _

Pffffffffffffft. Seriously? You'd get jealous from Mirajane?! Girl! Get a grip!

Hahaha, you really never stop surprising me with those hilarious comments. GIRL HOW CAN YOU DO IT?! I am a fan now, I really am. Also, I'm so appreciative that you are putting your time into reading this, you are amazing. Thanks tons! (And don't kill any of the girls in my stories).

**Kayxs **

_"Curse you cliffhanger!"_

Yup. I always find it annoying, but guess WHAT? I always do it, which is… I know, horrible. BUT. I hope you find it worth a while. Looooove you. Have fun reading!

**Casseg **

_"Cool story, definitely want to see where it goes from here and what exactly is causing Natsu's...disease? I'll be hoping for the next chapter in the meantime, so please continue the story! :D…"_

Your generous, kind, and motivating words were very important to me. Dear, thank you so much for investing some time here… I really am appreciative. I just hope I wasn't too late updating, but please forgive me. Life isn't always what you want it to be!

Thanks for the encouragement, I shall be writing more! Love you.

**Peanut61654 **

_"… O_O What is wrong with Natsu D: I need to knowwww! XD Anyway! I love this so far cx"_

Thank you Peanut-san-chan! Hehe, I'm so glad you found this story, lovable, and I'm really sorry for being so late in updating it, however, fun is all I want for you when you are reading. Thank you so much for the kind words! Love you.

**QuatroPuppy **

_"How the hell am I supposed to deal with that cliff hanger?"_

*Sweat drops…* QuatroPuppy-san, I'm tons sorry. I know you of all people should be so mad at me since I know the stories you are following with me are going in snail mode, but I wish that you'd forgive me. Also, I want to thank you for the joy you give me when I know how excited you are for an update. Thank you so much, and I want you to know that I love you. Loooooove you. Enjoy!

**Anonymous Reviewer: Guest**

_"… you haven't updated in the longest. pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseee try to update your other stories more often. the waiting is KILLING ME!"_

Yes, I am very well aware that I am being a snail when it comes to updating these days, I must apologize for causing you this… this misfortune! I am really sorry, I am trying my best, but I do hope that I update this story soon. Please don't be mad, I know it is frustrating sometimes, however, try to have patience. I won't disappoint you!

Love you!


	3. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**Story Title:** _A Verdict on a Fairy_

**Rated: **T

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Beta Reader:**_ Gothpandaotaku_

**Warning:**_ Shounen Ai, Yaoi (Advanced Sexual themes), Language, Violence? _

* * *

**O**.o.**O** A **V**e**r**d**i**c**t** o**n** a **F**a**i**r**y** **O**.o.**O**

**"**Things aren't always what they seem**"**

**By Flame-Belt**

* * *

Gray winced. Twice. Then three more times.

His knuckles literally burned with pain that he was so desperately trying to conceal, because _god help_ _him_if Lyon ever felt that there was something going on. The older man and closest thing to a brother he had was immersed in bandaging the injury, preventing it from getting worse for the time being.

All of the selected teams for Natsu's case were on Christina, and Gray immediately got the sense of déjà vu. Seriously, the allied forces, Oracion Seis, and… Jellal, and even more. When he looks at it all, it seemed as if it happened only yesterday, but awkwardly enough, he felt that Fairy Tail has been through a lot. Both bad and good.

All of Fairy Tail. They _have_ been through a lot.

With Lucy.

Erza.

Wendy.

Gajeel.

Laxus.

Everyone.

With Natsu Dragneel.

Gray wasn't ready to deal with Natsu's issue yet. The whole concept unnerved him. He didn't understand one bit, the reason Fairy Tail had such an grumpy guild master. They were at the end of the their rope, and practically, they were hiding temporarily on top of Christina. It wasn't exactly the plan to alert any of the guilds in Magnolia about whatever was going on.

He hated that. He didn't like to work in complete discretion, not to mention keeping it up, or even succeeding in doing it in the first place. He winced again as beads of sweat fell down his heated neck and collarbone, thinking that he might have just gone too far hitting the geezer back in the market.

"Lyon just—damn. Are we not finished yet?"

"Have patience." Lyon looked at his brother briefly before taking a piece of tape to finish off the job around Gray's wrist, "I think you should be careful. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but… think you got quite a nasty bone fracture."

"It's nothing, trust me. I need to get back to work."

"Easy—Alright. Now, try moving it around."

Gray clenched and closed his fingers, trying to get a sense of them before he nods. "Fine, I guess."

Lyon smirked. "What would you do without the awesomeness that is me?"

"You kidding me? Probably be happier."

"—And there we go with concealing our feelings."

"Oh please." Gray stood up, "Let's go."

Lyon shook his head in disappointment, then walked over to his little brother towards the different groups. Laxus was looking at the town below, but they could tell he was thinking deeply. Lucy simply stood gazing down as well with a troubled face, while Erza sat on the ship, closing her eyes. Laki was going through different information shared by Hibiki while checking out the blue Pegasus' member archive with Juvia standing, trying to process everything.

And Levy was doing her own readings. She seemed frustrated and a little confused, but Gray couldn't blame her.

"What did I miss?" Gray said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Gray-Sama! Juvia is so worried, are you well?"

Gray nodded. "Nothing serious. What are gu-"

"-Juvia-chan!" Lyon interrupted, "You look beautiful today, too!"

"Ugh…"

Laxus stood facing them all.

"I say, let's recap." He walked forward, everyone following him with their fond and curious gazes, "Natsu was foolish enough to follow a rumor which indicates the existence of a treasure in Starlight. The fool gets practically punished by an anonymous guild master, and currently, with the groups Jii-chan assigned, he thinks we have a shot figuring out the solution for this."

They all gave him agreeing looks.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be a pessimist here, but who truly thinks that we're even close to that now after heading to the market?"

Gray knew that they were doing bang up job so far. Nothing. Null.

All of their faces fell and amongst all, Erza Scarlet was quite angry at that very fact. She never hit a dead end before, and she wasn't about to start now. She cleared her throat to talk, "I've thought about it, and we might be looking in the wrong place. We should stop and reconsider our strategy for handling this matter."

"That's one. Two, an hour ago when we were heading out from the market, we got a message from the guild." Laxus crossed his arms tightly.

Gray looked puzzled. "What does it say?"

"It states, the only salvation for Natsu right now, is to show and feel honest remorse and regret of his doing at the tomb. If he did, he might get a second chance." Laxus grunted, "Or at least that's what the Shodaime said."

"-And?" Gray asked.

"You surprise me, Gray." Laxus chuckled, "Aren't you guys close? You should know how well that would go."

Gray paled and held his injured arm tightly. "You mean…"

"Yes. Natsu Dragneel does not feel regret towards his actions." Laxus shook his head, "Not that I expected him to. Practically, Regret is not included in the hot head's vocabulary."

Hibiki Lates and Lyon Vastia exchanged looks for a minute, then Lucy with Erza, and Laki with Levy. They all have known Natsu Dragneel's stubborn streak for a while. Natsu didn't do anything unless he wanted to do it willfully, and he had yet to regret his actions towards any situation. He was extremely convinced that he was doing the right thing for Lucy's sake. And they knew he wouldn't ever regret helping a friend.

"I think, if I were in his shoes I would've done the same thing." Gray snapped them out of their thoughts, "It's not really our position to criticize that."

"No, it is most certainly not." Laxus said seriously, "However way, when you only get five days to live, you should think wisely about how you look at things."

"Meaning?" Gray glared.

"Meaning we are chasing a phantom of a non-existent solution, so if he had any tiny bit of intelligence, he will do as what the Shodaime suggested, and he might live to destroy another international Library and even get arrested for doing so alongside his teammate's."

"That's-" Levy started.

"—I can't understand here. Are you saying that he has to give up his pride in order to live?! What kind of life is that?" Gray's voice got higher.

Laxus moved forward, then stopped right in front of Gray, "You have a very narrow vector while looking at things, Gray." Laxus was firm and irritated, "Instead of looking at it like that, don't you think it's selfish when he wants to preserve his so called pride but leaving all of our sides, especially his rival and his team?"

**Point **taken. Laxus ten, Gray, big fat zero.

BUT. He hasn't really given it any thought, if Natsu continues to live by abandoning his pride, which is the most important thing for any person, especially a man, the boy will regret the choice of living.

"You can't say that." Gray scoffed, "What would you do? Just humor me, what would YOU of all people do?"

"-That's not about-"

"-Well, let me tell you what you would've done! You'd have left our guild and went some place SO far away in the eastern deserts, so that we will never see you again, and die honorably or something. That's you Laxus. You wouldn't even consider feeling regret."

Gray could feel both of their heavy breathing, Laxus so irritated, and Gray so stubborn.

"I'm well aware of that fact. Actually, I've mentioned a choice, we still haven't found a solution." Laxus glared one last time at Gray before facing all the others, "We have to start our own search beginning with Starlight. Going there where it all happened might get us somewhere."

"I agree." Lyon accepted the suggestion, "It's better. We never had any information in the first place regarding this Tinzon, so we might find something useful-"

"—**Guys**! Terrible news!"

Hibiki moved in between Gray and Laxus while others were totally ignorant of the reason he was panicking. "I just got a message from Fairy Tail."

Erza and Lucy were the first to jump out of their sitting position while Juvia moved next to Gray. "Wh-Fairy Tail?!" her eyes were surprised.

"Yes."Hibiki nervously answered, "Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney are on their way to Fairy Tail for a visit!"

"And?!" Laxus couldn't get the problem.

"Your master is concerned about their visit. Only us Blue Pegasus and Lyon Vastia from Lamia scale know about Natsu's condition! Sabertooth is off the list!"

"Calm down, how will th-"

"By smell!" Hibiki Inturrupted Erza, "They are Dragon Slayers, they'll know something's wrong before even you could tell a lie. Raising suspicions is the last thing we wanna do before we figure this thing out-"

"So what should we-" Lucy stuttered.

"-We don't have a choice. We have to go back, there are a lot of members missing in Fairy Tail, and knowing those two smart people… Damn it. What a pain in the ass."

Gray gritted his teeth. "We should be busy with important things, those assholes!"

"Gray." Lyon sympathized, "We will be on our way as soon as we are done of Sabertooth. Have patience."

All of the members felt pressured and nervous, and Hibiki didn't waste time in navigating the ship back to Fairy Tail headquarters.

Juvia watched as Gray was full of rage and irritation, judging by the powerful slam of his fist against the ship's poor painted wood, but was too afraid to say anything. Lyon rubbed on her shoulder, gently, then smiled. "Don't worry. He's fine, just leave him to me."

"Lyon-san… I… Gray-sama… Gray-sama is mad. Juvia doesn't know how to help."

"No one can blame him. The situation is pretty complicated. But as I said, just leave him to me."

He moved forward and punched Gray's head, and the Ice-wizard jumped out, "BASTARD! **FUCK YOU**!"

"You're making Juvia-chan worry, knock down that face."

"LYON!" Gray was going to hit the boy, but stopped in the middle to slam his fist once more on the ship with seething anger, "Nothing is going according to any fucking PLAN!"

"Says the guy who said he doesn't give a shit."

"I don't give a shit!"

Lyon gave him a scolding look.

"-Whatever! Now we'll have to make a plan to get rid of those two freaks before they can sniff out the moron!"

Lyon sighed. "I told you. We'll figure it out. You'll be the first one to tip them off with your crappy attitude."

"Damn it all."

Lyon was one hundred percent sure that they were in deep shit, mainly because the visitors were two of the most respected Dragon Slayers in town, and even if Natsu wasn't going to show up before them, they will be asking about him, they will be wanting to talk to him for whatever reasons those foolish Dragon Slayers bonded over.

Lyon thought-oh damn it's going to be a heck of a meeting-and huffed. His arms crossed over his chest as Christina flew towards the guild, and as he, found himself needing some advice regarding how to keep a leash on his littlest brother.

* * *

Happy was snoring softly on Natsu's lap. The pink haired youth felt his energy drained as he rested his back slightly on the pillow, his eyes half-lidded. His whole body ached, and the only thing keeping him smiling was Happy. The bluish ball of energy was now resting soundly on his lap, and Natsu felt guilty because he was the main reason Happy stuck by him for a long period of time.

The Exceed was spent from not sleeping for too long, and Natsu patted his blue head fondly. Honestly, he felt like Happy was everything he had left, and thinking of going away and leaving Happy behind has been just… so unfair.

Natsu yawned as drowsiness crept up his eyes.

Meanwhile, Christina dropped the different guild members in time of the arrival of the two Sabertooth Dragon Slayers.

Sting Eucliffe was chatting happily with Lector, and the two lovebirds (In Gray's opinion) were in Sync more than ever before. Surprisingly enough, After the Dai Matou Enbu, many bonds were renewed, and many relationships were formed, which was a major thing. Gray started to think that the Dai Matou Enbu was just a stunt to get people to know each other, and to discover possible alliances.

Their Master was sitting, perfecting the look of a drunken fool as usual, while Mirajane put on her dazzling smile. The rest of the members were tense, nervous, and worried that they didn't have a clear plan. Basically, they should dismiss those two quietly, not allowing Natsu to sense anything or the others to think of anything suspicious-Which is too damn impossible if the opponents are THREE Dragon Slayers in total.

Greetings were exchanged, and then the real consternation began.

"Natsu-San is not around?"

"No, he has been absent for a few days. Probably on a mission." Makarov answered Sting carelessly.

Rogue blinked more than one time, and Frosche exchanged looks with Lector who whispered, "They are lying." In his ears.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Sting kept a merry smile on. "Ah… Are you sure of that? He could've arrived early and you didn't notice Natsu-San's presence."

"Why makes you think so?" Erza calmly ate her cake as she asked the blonde.

"You want the truth?" He asked calmly while maintaining the smile, "It's because this place practically **reeks **of his existence."

Erza placed the fork down, as well as Makarov, who placed his beer glass down, looking at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. Gray's bandaged knuckles hurt from continuous pressure on them. Problem is, he didn't know what to do, he was just going along with whatever Jii-chan was planning.

Or didn't plan…

"As I've mentioned before Bouzu-kun. Natsu's on a mission. I'm sure we would've noticed if his pink head was around."

"Mhmm. That's too bad." Sting rubbed the back of his head, "You see, we wanted to thank him for the other day, and we were barely able to have free time to do so."

"I'll be sure that your gratitude reaches him. You're welcome here for company though."

"Oh…" Sting exchanged looks with Rogue and shook his head, "I… I'm afraid we'll have to take you up on that offer later, we're actually busy with some errands in town."

"Well then. Good Luck Bouzu-tachi."

They left without a word shortly, leaving the members behind to breathe comfortably.

Some thought it was a little bit too easy. They'd imagined a worse case scenario where they all got exposed for lying to no one other that Dragon Slayers, however, it seemed as if they were scared for nothing. Lyon was surprised as well, and chose a moment to stop hiding, as well as Hibiki.

"That went well." He breathed.

Gray clenched his fist and ran towards Natsu's room, making others follow him as well.

"Wait Gray!" Lucy called, going after him.

He opened the room quickly, his heart clouded with fear, but as soon as he saw the pink haired boy staring at him with puzzlement, he calmed down in an instant, and resisted the sudden urge to just hold the other between his arms to make sure he was really there in front of him.

"Gray…" The name seemed to have slipped without control from Natsu, who paled at seeing all of his friends back so soon, "Ah…"

"We can explain…" Erza tried, "Natsu, there has been an emergency so we had to come back temporarily, but fear not. We'll be on our way right now."

"Emergency?! What kind?"Natsu made an attempt to question the situation, but no one replied, including Lucy, "What happened and—Ah…"

Natsu eyes widened when they spotted Gray's wrist bandage, "Gray… Wha-What…"

Feelings of relief and warmth touched the tips of Gray's soul upon realizing that Natsu was there. By simply being there for his friends and family, Gray knew he didn't have any other home, his home is where he, Natsu, and his friends belonged. If Natsu isn't there, then he wouldn't be able to make it home. Natsu had to stay.

No, he was going to make sure Natsu WOULD stay.

Nothing would change that.

His injured palm rested on top of Natsu's pink thatch of hair, and roughly tousled it.

"Disappointing that you're very much alive." Gray smirked playfully, "Man, you Dragon Slayers are pretty stubborn."

"Gray! Your hand—"

"—Stay where you are, Natsu." Gray stopped Natsu from moving by pressing on his shoulder to sit back down, "Stay where you are, at least, hold on until I'm back."

_'I swear on my own pathetic life, Natsu. I won't let you die.'_

The boy left the room wordlessly, as Natsu looked to all of his friends' backs. He wished with all of his heart to support them like he always used to.

When Mirajane entered his room to see the changes happening to his body, and his magic energy, the boy threw off the blanket and got on his knees.

"N-Natsu…"

"Please. I beg you… Mirajane. Do it."

"Natsu! Stop this nonsense right now! I won't allow you to do this to yourself, you've already been through enough!"

He could feel the warmth of his tears spilling over his face, from anger, helplessness and despair.

Mirajane cursed the soft spot she had for him. "Stop it Natsu… even if I do what you want, Master will never forgive such actions, and I can't… cover for you."

"I beg you." He rubbed his eyes slowly, Markings already vanquishing the features of his body and hands, "I can't let them get hurt because of me. Gray… and everyone else, I don't want them to suffer because of me. I'd rather kill myself right now- I'd be _happy_ to."

"You can't!"

"**Then do it, or I swear I'll give myself up one thousand times if that's what it takes! Mirajane!**"

Fear ripped her heart apart, and she couldn't shake it off. She had one option, and she had to carry out Natsu's wishes.

* * *

Meanwhile.

They were waiting for Lucy. She had the sudden desire to see Natsu one more time. To check up on him, and make sure everything was alright. Gray could understand, Lucy was attached to Natsu from the beginning, and both have proved how their bond was stronger than anything over and over. This time was no different, and Gray couldn't even think of them separated, let alone separated by _death._

She came back, looking a bit paled, but still breathing.

"You alright?" He asked with concern.

"Ay—Yes. I'm… okay."

"You alright?"

"So annoying, you heard me the first time!"

Gray was taken back, so the girl gave him an apologetic glance, and then breathed, "It's just hard. Seeing Natsu that way and all…"

"Don't worry! We'll get him alive and kicking again. At least, I'll make sure of that."

She stared at him as if he had said something so incredible, and Gray found her to be a little weird.

"You two, we have no time to waste on speaking. Let's get on the ship and move to starlight before the day is over." Laxus called, already walking towards the ship.

Gray scoffed, "Sure. Let's go, Lucy."

"Y-Yes." She walked next to him, and not so far behind, Juvia's water was turning to vapor because of deep anger and jealousy.

"Gray-sama!"

Lyon sighed as the sight of the three Wizards. Fairy Tail acted up even in the neediest of times. But according to their history together, it was what made Fairy Tail so special. Hibiki ascended with the ship heading to Starlight.

"Mhmm. What do you think? Rogue?"

"I think we were right by getting on this ship."

"Good plan, Sting-Kun!"

"Fro-thinks so too!"

Eyes widened, terror showed, Erza's sword was immediately under Sting's neck, and Laxus' lightening threatened to turn Rogue's head into a festival of different shades of red.

Gray couldn't even comprehend how those two got on the ship, moreover, what damage they could enact if they ever spoke of what they have seen on Christina.

"You know, Rogue…" Sting chuckled, "The Ice-Wizard was right."

His grin showed more arrogant than ever.

"Dragon Slayers **are** pretty stubborn."

* * *

Lucy retreated to the back, immediately taking a step behind Gray.

Flattering to know that he was that strong white knight in Lucy's eyes, however, something has been just weird about the girl. Instead of… hiding behind Erza as usual, she went behind him... in a fighting pose. Why him? Moreover, was she really trying to go down that road and take Juvia as the biggest enemy of all times?!

"How the hell did you get on this ship? And before anything, I'm not _asking_you to answer. Either you do, or you'll be food for the sharks."

Laxus was threatening the two Sabertooth members who stood confidently alongside with their exceeds.

"It was very simple. We followed our instincts, and it's so bad of you people to lie to us when you know it's useless."

"Don't poke your noses where it doesn't belong, it's your fault to begin with." Gray commented calmly.

"Well, we wanted to know what's rotten in the state of Magnolia." Sting scoffed, "And before you could even think of throwing another threat, be aware of the fact that we're ready to spread what we see now to the people of Magnolia, especially the magic council. I hear they are getting quite fond of you guys lately."

Gray and the others were quite frustrated. But at the same time, they knew it could only end one way, and that is, by coming out to the light. Their friend's safety and their guild's secrets should remain hidden anyway. And it wasn't going to happen by simply getting rid of the two invaders. So when everything was exposed, the two Dragon Slayers showed their own concern.

"We want to help. Natsu-san did a lot for us, it's time we repay him."

"Lovely feelings, however, rejected." Gray answered the suggestion with an air of finality. No one from the group objected to his harsh reply.

In fact, Lucy went forward, and reinforced Gray's opinion, "I think so too. We'll deal with our troubles ourselves. Natsu only needs us, you guys should back off."

As if Lucy had just told a joke, Rogue and Sting laughed hard. Unfortunately, no one was able to stop them from interfering with the mission, because they feared their situation might be exposed. It was more than disappointing and all of them felt vexed to extreme measures.

Lucy kept glaring at the blonde Dragon Slayer for some time, before the other notices and sends a serious, strict looking face, moving towards the boiling girl.

He faced her, undeterred by her unusual glare.

First, Sting thought the girl had a buried grudge against Sabertooth due to what happened with the Dai Matou Enbu, however, after deeper look at things, Sting Finally began to understand why this girl was acting all furious.

She blinked twice, not expecting him to come closer, let alone whisper in her ear.

"I don't know what the hell you are doing, or why, but I want to give a piece of advice. Don't stand in my way, because I'm going to save you no matter how bad you want me to vanish from this very ship."

Her honey eyes widened and her hand, which instantly shaped in a fist to crush his skull, got trapped in the other's gentle yet firm ones.

"And. You might not want to draw any attention to yourself."

She gritted her teeth.

"Isn't that right, Natsu-san?"

Lucy froze.

"Don't you **_dare_** underestimate me. Your friends might be fools, but I'm a Dragon Slayer, third generation. And you can't fool this nose."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Ok, so, in case some of you are a bit disoriented, You can ask me any question (as long as it doesn't envolve the main plot) and I will gladly answer.

_Other than that:_

To be Continued.

* * *

**To my Lovely Reviewers:**

**toast4219 **

_"The story is great I can't wait until the next chapter :D"_

Thank you honey, I'm really glad you like it, sorry for the delay though. Other priorities came first and I couldn't help it. Love you, and enjoy.

**unknown 115 **

_"What is gonna happen to Natsu I hope finish the other story of your  
As well  
Still supporting  
From unknown 115"_

Woooow, so sweet and touching! I really get speechless once I receive one of these amazing comments. I know I don't update often times, but I am glad someone's still following. Thank you darling.

**Amy Kitty Katz **

_"Ah! I love this story so far! And I love the groups you made in this chapter. I can't wait to see if they split up again after they talk. And Lucy, she was being a bit of a bitch. I don't blame her though. She just got kicked out of her home, I'd be pretty pissed too._

_And I feel like Gray is more than worried about Natsu *wink wink*. Ah, but we'll see later on! And dovt apologize about the story being longer! Nobody wants a good story to end so early! Can't wait to see what kind of trouble everyone gets in."_

Aw well, you were looking for a trouble they face, and there. The very first one. I mean, I don't know, but LUCY(Ahem, Ahem) is quite the star. And Gray will have to learn how to control his feelings of anger a little bit more while falling in love with Natsu which might or might not happen and-

Ok, I should probably stop making things extra complicated. THANK YOU SWEETHEART for the amazing review. I am glad you like the story. I mean, I am SO glad. Hope you find this chapter interesting too.

**AsDarknessSpreads **

_"Fuck you phone!  
Aaaargh!  
I JUST WROTE BLOODY TWO FUCKING PAGES OF REVIEW! Damn you!_

_ugh. Should I write it? Maybe I should._

_Imma kill that bitch to lay even a hand on my Gray that's MOLESTATION CALL 911! Oh wait. You told me not to kill your girls. Okay then. I'll maim her._  
_Gray and Lyon Bromance eeeeep! I love stories with Gray and overprotective Lyon. Though I don't approve of forceful holding hands, no matter how hardcore yaoi fan I am._  
_Yup. so jealous._  
_You are a fan? Join my nonexistent fan base! *crickets chirping*_  
_About the characters, the only one I found a bit (lot) ooc, was happy. In first chapter. Because I read it again. BecauseIhadsupposedluforgottenthestorysorry! *hides*_  
_Update soon!_  
_Dark"_

Ok so yes, fuck all of our phones altogether cause it delets sometimes our hard work when we decided to write a decent review. I swear, fanfiction site is confusing too. So. No problem, at least I got to read your opinion. I guarantee you'll forget this time, cause that happens with the shitty author doesn't update for a long time, however, I HAD ISSUES SO DON'T TRY TO BLAME ME!

Nah, just kidding. I had issues, but the thing is, I'm a lazy bum, so you'll have to deal with that somehow. Just hope you enjoy reading.

**blackhatred **

_"That guild master does not have the Fairy Tail spirit and is rather conceited. If he was alive i would cut of his manhood and force him to eat it. Please excuse my vulgarity.  
All of these stories are great! I would read them millions times over becausei do not have a life, and becausethey are holy. :)"_

OUCH. My god, you had me cringing. You guys are awesome sometimes when you try to invent a way of punishment or something, you get my eyes to be big in size, such creativity. Thank you so much for the precious praise, I will swim in it and obtain abundant courage too. *Snuggles* I love youuu.

**MistySoul **

_"Amazing? me?you must be mistaken, The one who is amazing is YOU :)  
I almost cried when I saw the update. Forward with the story! FORWARD I SAY"_

Sorry… I know, I am an ass, you don't have to say, but forgive me. Well, you are amazing for the ability to keep up with me all of this time. Thank you amazing person! Hehe, ok I will go forward with the story as much as I can…

YES. TRYING TO. Love you, enjoy.

**Mgluvsbl25 **

_"Awww Gray thinks of Natsu and Juvia is one scary woman. I hope they find a cure for our Natsu and that Gray at least steals a kiss from him I can't wait until your next update until then ja ne :D"_

Hahaha, well, no body stole any kiss until now… maybe later. Or sometime soon. Oh thank you now you made me think about it!~ Well, thanks for always keeping up with me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
